


It Started with a Door to the Face

by mybatmanshoes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Hey I tried, I don't know if I'm doing this right, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Rating for later chapters, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybatmanshoes/pseuds/mybatmanshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Were status is declared in December of your sophomore year, and it's October. Stiles is anxious and worried, unable to predict what the outcome of his declaration will be. With a human mother, his wolf has remained hidden, and after the declaration there will be a whole new set of rules and paths to follow. He'll have to find a pack, potentially search out a mate, and still somehow make it through lacrosse practices and the rest of high school... and he keeps having these cryptic dreams. Like, hello brain, we're supposed to be on the same side-JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT WHAT YOU REALLY REALLY WANT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'Boot Camp'

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! I'm trying out a slow burn, and setting up my own AU kinda thing...I'm hoping it works out, and that some people like it, and that it helps me get out some of my creative energies this summer! It's been a long time since I wrote fanfiction....go easy on me, it's unbeta'd, but I'm usually pretty good with grammar and spelling...it's just that it's maybe 5:30am..so...yeah :P Hope you enjoy, I will write chapter 2 soon! (Probably be up before the end of the week)  
> Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust friends,  
> <3 Sammy

He could barely make it out, the silhouette of a tall boy in the moonlight of his backyard. The dim light shining behind him, making his features indistinguishable, was a bother as Stiles squinted to try and see-

*I’LL TELL YOU WHAT I WANT, WHAT I REALLY, REALLY WANT*

Stiles groaned as he blindly felt around for his phone, fumbling around in his sheets as he tried to figure out where the music was coming from. Of course, the point of choosing such a loud song was that it would wake him up, but as with all the songs he’s had for his alarms he was really growing to hate it. His foot touched something hard, and he dove under the covers to retrieve his phone and turn off the alarm- he should really try to plug it in before falling asleep, the battery was barely at 50%. 

He set his phone down on the side table, swinging his legs over the side of his bed as he yawned and stretched, blinking the sleep out of his eyes in an attempt to wake up. He was not a morning person, and waking up at 6:30 when you barely got to sleep by 4 is a bit of a stretch, even with the amount of caffeine he fully intended to consume. Morning lacrosse practice, or ‘boot camp’ as Finnstock had christened it, started at 7:30, and he had to pick up Scott before that. All the sophomores had to do it, to see who was going to step up and make varsity. Showering was pointless, since Coach liked to make them work hard in the hour before school, so Stiles threw on some running shorts and a t-shirt and grabbed his lacrosse stick and backpack before heading downstairs. His dad had left for the station at 6, and had left the coffee pot on (though there was barely a cup in there, his dad was always too worried about caffeine and his ADHD), so he poured himself a mug and put a bagel in the toaster. 

To: Scotty  
Hey man, you ready to go?

From: Scotty  
Umm…10 minutes

To: Scotty  
You just woke up right?

From: Scotty  
…bring me some breakfast?? <3

Stiles grinned to himself as he put another bagel in the toaster, and hunted down his lacrosse sweatshirt. It was fall, and still warm during the day, but the sun was barely awake and he knew he’d be chilly before they started. Grabbing his stuff, he headed out to his jeep by 7-his old battered baby made him as happy as it did when his dad brought it home over a month ago, a few days after he turned 16 and right in time for school to start.

Never let it be said that Stiles didn’t love his best friend, but sometimes in the morning Scott looked like such a sleepy puppy that Stiles wanted to laugh at him and ruffle his hair…he didn’t, cuz that’d be weird, but still. Scott was a droopy mess with bedhead most mornings. Scott jogged down the driveway and hopped into the passenger side of the jeep, offering a grin with a ducked head.

“Thanks for waking me up dude, I totally fell back asleep after my alarm.”

Stiles grinned back at him and shoved a bagel in his hand,

“Time for a new alarm? Or maybe 3? Or 4?”

“Shut up man you totally slept through 5 calls from me last week!”

“A moment of weakness, tumblr had a hold on me and didn’t let me go until 6am”

“Well how about the first week of school? We totally missed our first practice because your phone died in the middle of the night!”

Stiles grimaced, not enjoying the memory of a very red-faced Finnstock glaring at them over his desk…

“Touché” 

Stiles pulled into a parking space at school, and they grabbed their things and headed to the locker room. The lockers weren’t assigned, but there was sort of a hierarchy about who got the largest ones, the ones that shut all the way, and weren’t right in front of any doors or the showers. Those went to the declared Alphas-and really, that was because nobody was going to fight them for it. Your Were status was declared in December of your sophomore year-you had to be at least 16, since by that time your hormones and your wolf should be settled enough to tell. There wasn’t supposed to be any difference in power amongst the Weres; Alphas were the strongest and natural leaders, Betas were great team players and rational thinkers, and Omegas were caring and protective. While the differences weren’t supposed to be in power, there was a definite social benefit to being an Alpha, or even a particularly strong Beta, and Stiles was nervous to have his Were status declared. 

Technically, not everybody even needed the ceremony to figure out their own Were, especially if both parents had been one. Stiles’ mother had been human though, and his wolf was not as close to the surface as some of his classmates’. For the people who knew their status since they were young, the ceremony was more of a formality to declare their status to the state. Stiles knew vaguely that there was pack courting in their junior year, to find and commit to a pack, as well as searching for a mate. Omegas especially rarely got out of high school without finding one, because their caring nature was wanted to maintain stability in a pack-there were not many of them around. Stiles’ father was an Alpha, and had a lot of high hopes for his son, but Stiles wasn’t so sure…wouldn’t he be able to tell? His mind barely let him get any rest from worry and anxiety, and had a tendency to get stuck on thinking about way too much at once…like right now, when he was awkwardly standing in front of a bench in the locker room with Scott staring at him like he’s crazy.

“You alright Stiles?”

Stiles shook himself out of it, and shoved his bag into one of the small lockers.

“Yeah man, just kinda tired, I was spaced out.” 

Only undeclared and human sophomores were in the boot camp, which made it easier for Stiles to concentrate on the sport- handling his lacrosse stick with more finesse than he had managed in the previous year. They were all on even footing, and Stiles found himself able to forget about his anxiety for the hour before school started. All of them had first hour gym (How Finnstock managed to get away with stuff like that was ridiculous) so they had time to shower and get dressed before heading to second hour. 

Stiles spent a little longer in the showers than usual, letting the water turn cool as it washed over his head and down his shoulders and back, trying to ease his tension. He had to scramble to get dressed before the bell rang, sighing as he realized he’d packed a shirt that was too small for him. He tugged it on anyway and slung his backpack over his shoulder, grabbing the handle for the door and promptly falling backward onto the ground as somebody forcefully pushed the door open from the other side.

“oof”

Stiles looked up and saw hazel green eyes looking down at him,

“Nobody’s here usually", the tall boy was staring at him with a steady look that seemed skeptical somehow.

Stiles groaned inwardly, remembering that Finnstock’s second hour was a gym class was what he liked to call 'Varsity Gym', mostly filled with declared Alphas and Betas, as well as as some human athletic prodigies. Hazel eyes smirked down at him, offering a hand,

“Need help there?”

Stiles ignored the hand and scrambled up to his feet, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment,

“I’m fine thanks.”

And bolted around the smirking Alpha and through the locker room door.


	2. Dream Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Derek's point of view! The same couple of hours, leading up to the same moment- I'm still trying to get a feel for the story and where I want it to go, but I think I've almost figured it out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to figure out the whole Were and human symbiosis, and I changed what I had planned on originally because there were some conflicts with my storyline XP THEREFORE the second hour gym class is now 'varsity gym' and consists of mostly declared Alphas and Betas, as well as some very athletic humans! I changed it in the first chapter, but this is in case you already read that!

_The pale boy was illuminated in the moonlight, standing barefoot in the grass and turned toward the treeline where he stood. The boy squinted right at him, perhaps deciding whether or not to venture forward…_

“WAKE UP LOSER”

A pillow whacked him in the face as he rolled over in his bed, glancing at his alarm clock that informed him it was 7am.

“Cora, what the hell?”

“Ma said you have to drive me to school, I have a meeting for a group project with some girls in my Lit class.”

“Why didn’t you tell me yesterday?”

“Obviously I hoped that I would be allowed to drive myself, but sadly, dad cares less about your beauty sleep than he does about my still being grounded from the car.”

Derek groaned as he sat up and glared at her, and she smirked at him before turning on her heel to go downstairs,

“We need to leave in 15!”

He grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt and stumbled into the bathroom, almost tripping over somebody’s hairbrush which he kicked to the side. Three sisters made for a full bathroom, and he and his brother James, just starting middle school, tended to just keep their stuff in their rooms. Laura was in the garage apartment, since she started college the year before, but somehow her stuff still migrated into the main house, and Cora just left all of her stuff everywhere- a trait their 12 year old sister Maggie was picking up.

Derek grabbed a towel out of the linen closet and turned on the shower, hopping in while it was still cold. Normally he liked to take his time in the shower, especially when he woke up with a hard on. He could vaguely remember the sight of a boy in the moonlight in his dream, and though the features were blurred he could see pale skin and a long neck…it was turning him on, and he didn’t have time. Dammit Cora.  He had gym second hour, so he just rinsed off quickly and spent a couple of minutes shaving his face- he’d started growing stubble the year before, and it still came in kind of patchy. Something Cora and Laura loved to comment on when he left it for a few days.

He turned off the shower, ran a towel over himself and wiggled into his boxer briefs and jeans-not so easy with damp skin. He pulled his t-shirt on as he walked out of the bathroom, padding back down the hallway to his room to grab his bag and some socks.

“DEREK HURRY UP”

Derek rolled his eyes to himself, and picked up his stuff to head downstairs. Cora handed him a muffin and his water bottle, and his mom offered him a paper bag lunch and a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you for taking Cora sweetie, next time she will find a ride from somebody else if you tell her you can’t”,

she gave Cora a pointed look with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes ma, sorry”, Cora looked sheepish, a feat that only their mother seemed to be able to cause.

Talia Hale was an amazing woman, currently the town mayor, as well as the alpha of the Hale Pack. She could be intimidating, but she was fair and kind. Derek knew that he was extremely lucky to have her as an alpha, but most especially as a mother. Still, being on the wrong side of any of her less than approving looks was not where he wanted to be…usually he escaped that fate. He was the quiet one in the family, not shy, but less outgoing and more laid back than his siblings. He also had a knack for sarcasm, a trait he shared with Cora, but while he knew when to use it…she generally had no filter. With anybody. Including their parents. Laura was probably the most bossy- they were all headstrong, but Laura…she didn’t take no for an answer. Her plans to become a prosecutor were underway, and she was determined to graduate from law school early. James was into every sport and friends with everyone- especially with his twin sister Maggie, who was into dance and cheer. They were on top of the world at the middle school, from what Derek had heard over family dinners. Their father Mark owned a lot of property all over town, including a large portion of the preserve (which their house was near the edge of), but spent his time running the local mechanic shop.

“Thanks mom, see you later.”

Derek grabbed his keys and headed out to the Camaro, the damp morning air chilling his skin. He tossed his bag in the backseat and pulled himself into the driver’s side as Cora bounced down the porch steps. She hopped in the car, and he started the engine and headed down the drive, content to be silent since he was tired and grumpy.

“Hey sourpuss don’t be mad at me, they literally told me we had to meet this morning at 11pm!”

“Did they figure out that you need all the help you can get?”

“No but I guess they could have gotten our grades confused.”

“I don’t know if I’d be happy about them not being able to remember your name.”

They bantered back and forth, until Cora ended up sticking her tongue out at him.

“I just want them to like me, I mean, I hardly ever care, but they’re friends with somebody I want to meet…”

Cora trailed off and sighed, looking out the window,

“I just wish it was as easy for me to get dates as it is for you Der.”

Derek glanced at her, trying to figure out what to say. She was right, in a way. He did get asked out on dates, and to dances, and he’d even had a girlfriend for a while. He never got the courage to ask out the people he was interested in though, he was always the one being asked. Derek knew it was especially hard for Cora, who was only interested in girls, than it was for him, since he liked both. As accepting as people were, the dating pool for her was just a lot more limited.

“Not so easy to get the dates you really want though, you always have to work for those.”

He grinned to himself, remembering how hard it had been to get his first girlfriend Paige to go out with him their freshman year.

“I’m sure you’ll make a great impression though, when you do meet her.”

Cora offered him a smile, with a glint in her eye,

“I intend to.”

 

When they pulled up to the school, Cora jumped out of the car and jogged ahead to the library, and Derek grabbed his bag and ambled toward the front doors. He was an hour early for school, and his first hour was a study period…he had some time to kill. Movement from the fields caught his eye, and he looked over to see that Coach Finstock had his sophomore lacrosse boot camp happening. Finstock was also the cross country coach- which is how Derek knew him- and he talked about the lacrosse team all the time. Derek could see that they were doing a scrimmage, and decided he might as well watch. He made his way over to the bleachers and sat down, pulling out a book in case people thought it looked weird that he was watching a sport he didn’t even play.

He watched the ball fly back and forth through the air, boys sprinting up and down the field looking for open passes. He had thought about trying lacrosse as a freshman, but he was glad he had stuck to baseball- it looked almost chaotic on the field. It was also graceful in a way, he watched a tall, lanky boy spin around to avoid a block as he twisted his lacrosse stick with long fingers, flicking his wrist to send the ball into the goal.

The boy let out a whoop, and shot a big grin at the boy next to him who clapped him on the shoulder. He had pale skin, and it reminded Derek of the dream he had, remembering that there had been a boy with pale skin…like dreams have a tendency to do, the images slipped from his grasp when he reached for them. After he’d watched for a while, and it looked like they were wrapping up, Derek slung his bag over his shoulder and went to check into his study hall before the bell rang.

 

Derek got a pass to the library, and tried to concentrate on reading while the memory of his dream flitted around the outskirts of his brain, like a song lyric that was on the tip of his tongue and he just couldn’t get out. It was an unsettling feeling, and he gave up reading before the bell rang, making his way to his 2nd hour early. He swung open the door to the locker room with a little more force than he intended, and immediately noticed there was some unexpected resistance there.

“oof”

He looked down at the boy he’d accidentally knocked over, confused as to why he was there,

“Nobody’s here usually.”

Finstock always let his first hour out early, so this guy must have just taken a long time to get ready- he seemed to be the only person left in the locker room. Derek blinked and actually looked at the boy in front of him as he offered him a hand up,

“Need help there?”

He was wearing a tight blue polo that stretched across his wide shoulders and biceps, and had black frame glasses resting on an upturned nose. His skin was pale and scattered with moles, and Derek had an overwhelming feeling of déjà vu.

“I’m fine thanks.”

The boy pushed himself off the floor and dashed around Derek, just as the gears in his mind finally clicked into place.

That was the boy from his dreams.


	3. Chapter 3: You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So um...I didn't think I'd ever return to this....I AM SORRY I LOVE YOU I'M GONNA TRY <3
> 
> Honors English Lit-in which Lydia is scary and all-knowing, Stiles is distractible, and Lydia hates Yellow Wallpaper.
> 
> Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust darlins!

Stiles jogged down the hallway toward his next period, cheeks still slightly heated from embarrassment. He'd have to pay more attention to the time from now on, because there was no way he wanted to be knocked on his ass again in front of some good looking alpha. Strangely, he couldn't quite place the familiar hazel-eyed, smirk-faced guy...he had been concentrating on removing himself from his awkward position on the floor, and not enough on the guy looking down at him. He would have to keep an eye out during lunch, maybe see if Scott knew who the alpha was. Of course, Stiles could always ask Lydia, but she'd want details...want to know why he wanted to know, and Stiles didn't even really know that. Lydia was scary when she had something you wanted, whether that be information, status, or something else entirely.

 

The bell was about to ring when Stiles slowed to a stop in from of his Honors English Lit classroom and pushed open the door. Almost everybody was already there, but his usual seat was still open-next to the afore-mentioned queen of knowledge that he was lucky enough to call a friend. Stiles grinned as he remembered the first day of 7th grade, when Lydia slid into the seat next to him in homeroom and told him that he should grow out his hair and stop ogling at her if he wanted to stay friends. He had done both things, although Lydia had later told him that she was kidding about the hair-he'd confided in her that his mom had been the one that used to cut it, and his dad didn't know how- it had resulted in some interesting attempts that needed to be shaved off. Stiles told her that two years of buzz cuts was enough, and Lydia had helped him find a good barber.

 

As the bell rang to signal the start of class, Stiles shot Lydia a grin that she answered with a raised eyebrow and a half smirk. He wasn’t ever late for class, and even being _almost_ late meant Lydia was going to ask him unnecessary questions. Stiles mentally stuck his tongue out at Lydia, and pulled his packet of prose that they were working on out of his bag. He had a couple of pages full of notes (and lots of doodles, because he had a creative mind _ok?_ ), but Lydia’s neatly highlighted and annotated packet made his look like garbage. Of course, some of the other students didn’t even have their packets, while others were attempting to hastily skim the pages. Lydia being his friend meant there was little chance of him forgetting an assignment if they were in the same class- he’d ace it, or she’d glare and lecture him. It had only happened once, but it had resulted in a month of disappointed looks and snarky comments that he’d rather not repeat.

 

The Yellow Wallpaper, by Charlotte Perkins Gilman was a bit of a dry read at first, easy to let your eyes droop if you read the words and overlooked the story. It told an interesting tale of a woman whose needs were decided for her by her husband and doctor, and led to her worsening mental state. Lydia was all over the treatment of women and thoughts on mental stability and hysteria (don’t even get her started on the “wandering uterus”), but Stiles thought there were some interesting parallels to be drawn between the relationship between husband and wife in the story, as well as the doctor’s opinion, and the way some packs and werewolves treated omegas in their society. Deciding on a wellbeing and determining what was best for them without actually ever bothering to ask- claiming to know what was best to keep omegas safe. Sure, omegas were generally sought after and each pack wanted at least one to maintain the balance and mood, but too often they were treated as commodities instead of actual people-much like women of the time.

 

It surprised Stiles to learn of some current events he had come across in the news while researching the previous night- omegas and even some betas with omega-like qualities being used and traded as goods to packs across America in some sort of underground black market. Going into his ceremony soon, Stiles realized he’d not really done much to look into the society and dynamics that would soon become a major part of his life. He and Scott both only had werewolf genes on one side (his dad had been a beta, but he was also kind of a shitty person so they didn’t talk about him much), and Lydia didn’t talk about her dad at all. Stiles wasn’t actually sure if Lydia was completely human or not-it had never crossed his mind to investigate, and the importance hadn’t seemed relevant before.

 

When the bell rang to end class, Stiles had done more thinking about the werewolf society he was going to become a part of than he had ever done before. It wasn’t really helping his anxiety much.

 

“Interesting wardrobe choice today Stiles”

 

Lydia had her eyebrow raised at him as she stood up and picked up her bag.

 

“It was ass-crack of dawn early Lyds, I could barely open my eyes”

 

She rolled her eyes at him,

 

“Well, at least it shows off those new muscles you’ve got forming- definitely going to be drawing some attention today. Even if it is too short..”

 

She poked him in the hip wear his shirt had ridden up to show a sliver of skin. He tugged it down futilely and groaned at her, taking the opportunity to walk hastily out of the classroom. Of course, even in heels Lydia had no problem keeping up with his stride, catching his eye as they rounded the corner on the way to his locker,

 

“So, you were running a little late this morning-looked a little flushed too. Anything interesting happen during lacrosse practice?”

 

 “Nope, super fun it was great I loved it.”

 

Stiles winced a little at himself, as Lydia gave a short laugh.

 

“Stiles, never in our lives have you spent any amount of time at a practice run by Finstock that you didn’t have a complaint about.”

 

“No it was fine this morning, I just took my time getting ready is all.”

 

“Stiles.”

 

“I zoned out a little bit, lost track of time. Just had to hurry to get to class…”

 

“And?”

 

Stiles groaned, leaning back against his locker in defeat as he grabbed his books and shut the door.

 

“Ugh. Fine. I got knocked on my ass by some smirking Alpha when I was leaving the locker room. It was supremely embarrassing for one of those involved-namely me.”

 

“Who was the Alpha?”

 

“I don’t know, I am not an infinite wealth of knowledge like you are. I have approximately 2 friends and a very small social circle, as you well know.”

 

Lydia fixed him with a look that said he was not excused for his ignorance,

 

“Well, what did he look like?”

 

Stiles closed his eyes for a second to think about the face a little bit more,

 

“Obviously smirky, hazel eyes, tan skin, grumpy eyebrows and a whole lot of muscles.”

 

Lydia broke into a smile,

 

“Well that’s easy, and you’re an idiot because you definitely know who it is. Even if you haven’t seen him much the past few years- apparently he was at that private school across town til this year, since he’s a junior now and has all those pack responsibilities and such.”

 

“Lyds”

 

She raised her eyebrows at him,

 

“It’s Derek Hale”

 

“Well, shit.”

 


End file.
